The Justice Titans
by RobinLover101
Summary: Nightwing is in for a big surprise when suddenly Robin appears! But this isn't Tim Drake or even Jason Todd, no, it's Dick Grayson, what will happen when Nightwing finds out that he is from an alternate dimension? And do my eyes deceive me or is that Slade? And... Batman? There is only one way to find out, and that is too read on... A/N: DISCONTINUED DUE LACK OF IDEAS
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice, D.C. does and no matter how many times I wish I were them, alas, nawt still happens._

**Authors Note: Heeey! So I just want to say that this is written for my dear friend Ana who is the biggest TT fan I know, so here ya are girl. :) Btw, Rob/star and bbrae are the bane of my existence so if that's what your reading this for, sorry but this story is not tainted. Okay! So just so ya'll know this may or may not be continued. I love constructive criticism and I will strive to be accurate in the words that are typed here. So my lovely fellow fangirls and boys, read on! For your destiny awaits...**

**Oh and sorry for the weird fonts. **

**_Nightwing's POV_**

I covered my eyes as a bright light appeared in between me and the halo-computer. A couple seconds passed and I slowly peeled away myhand and opened my eyes just as a fist slammed into my jaw. I was thrown backwards, surprised by the force of the right cross. There are only two people I know who have that kind of form and one of them is me.

I quickly recovered, jumped to my feet, and got into a fighting stance. But fate did not favor me as I had yet another surprise. My attacker, who had arrived in the cave via white light, wore a green, yellow, red, and black uniform that bore a strange resemblance to my original Robin suit. My stance slacked and I stood up straight. "Ummmm, hello there, I guess," *Awkward hand motion* "Robin right?"

"SLADE!" The teen dropped his stance too and tore at his hair.

"Whoa! Chill dude! I'm not this Slade guy, I swear!"

He turned on me, murder written all over his masked eyes. " I _**know**_ you're not Slade, but I also know he's behind this! I was in Jump fighting him just a second ago! Aghhhhhhhh!"

"Um well since you're here maybe-." I was cut off by the zeta tubes announcing Batman and the rest of the Team's arrival. Thank goodness! Now I might be saved from this *cough* awkward situation. Batman's next words dashed that hope by making it even more awkward.

"Nightwing, we got reports of boom tube activity through dimensions, so I recalled all team away missions. Is everything-?" He stopped as soon as he saw the 'not old me Robin' standing by the halo-screen. " Uhhhh…" Well I guess theres a first for everything, even the Batman being speechless.

The kid didn't fair much better. A couple different emotions flashed across his face (guilt, confusion, self-consciousness) before he regained control and covered them with narrowed eyes. "Batman!? What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing considering the fact that you're out of your time period." Batman still seemed to be having some troubles. That was my old circus uniform after all… I need to step in.

"Who are you? What are you doing in that?" I gestured to his suit. I've always found that bluntness is the best route to getting answers. And if that doesn't work, my fist is a good choice too.

He looked startled. "I, um… Well…" I crossed my arms assuming a _**get on with it**_ look. "I'm Robin, I came from Jump City, and well… uh… This is my uniform?" He finished lamely.

I crossed my arms. "Kid, that's my old cir- my old uniform and my old name."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you?"

I would have loved to tell the little twerp who I was right then and there, but fate and bad luck got in the way. At that very moment that I was going to give him a piece of my mind, I felt a prick on my neck and the world went dark.

**Hahahahaha! What happens? Who drugged Nightwing? Will you keep reading? This questions will all be answered in chapter 2 if enough people REVIEW! Of course this is my first fiction so I'm ok with just review if that's not too much to ask :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice, D.C. does and no matter how many times I wish I were them, alas, nawt still happens._

**Authors Note: Heeey! So I just want to say that this is written for my dear friend Ana who is the biggest TT fan I know, so here ya are girl. :) Btw, Rob/star and bbrae are the bane of my existence so if that's what your reading this for, sorry but this story is not tainted. Okay! So just so ya'll know this may or may not be continued. I love constructive criticism and I will strive to be accurate in the words that are typed here. So my lovely fellow fangirls and boys, read on! For your destiny awaits...**

**_Nightwing's POV_**

I covered my eyes as a bright light appeared in between me and the halo-computer. A couple seconds passed and I slowly peeled away my hand and opened my eyes just as a fist slammed into my jaw. I was thrown backwards, surprised by the force of the right cross. There are only two people I know who have that kind of form and one of them is me.

I quickly recovered, jumped to my feet, and got into a fighting stance. But fate did not favor me as I had yet another surprise. My attacker, who had arrived in the cave via white light, wore a green, yellow, red, and black uniform that bore a strange resemblance to my original Robin suit. My stance slacked and I stood up straight. "Ummmm, hello there, I guess," *Awkward hand motion* "Robin right?"

"SLADE!" The teen dropped his stance too and tore at his hair.

"Whoa! Chill dude! I'm not this Slade guy, I swear!"

He turned on me, murder written all over his masked eyes. " I _**know**_ you're not Slade, but I also know he's behind this! I was in Jump fighting him just a second ago! Aghhhhhhhh!"

"Um well since you're here maybe-." I was cut off by the zeta tubes announcing Batman and the rest of the Team's arrival. Thank goodness! Now I might be saved from this *cough* awkward situation. Batman's next words dashed that hope by making it even more awkward.

"Nightwing, we got reports of boom tube activity through dimensions, so I recalled all team away missions. Is everything-?" He stopped as soon as he saw the 'not old me Robin' standing by the halo-screen. " Uhhhh…" Well I guess there's a first for everything, even the Batman being speechless.

The kid didn't fair much better. A couple different emotions flashed across his face (guilt, confusion, self-consciousness) before he regained control and covered them with narrowed eyes. "Batman!? What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing considering the fact that you're out of your time period." Batman still seemed to be having some troubles. That was my old circus uniform after all… I need to step in.

"Who are you? What are you doing in that?" I gestured to his suit. I've always found that bluntness is the best route to getting answers. And if that doesn't work, my fist is a good choice too.

He looked startled. "I, um… Well…" I crossed my arms assuming a _**get on with it**_ look. "I'm Robin, I came from Jump City, and well… uh… This is my uniform?" He finished lamely.

I crossed my arms. "Kid, that's my old cir- my old uniform and my old name."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you?"

I would have loved to tell the little twerp who I was right then and there, but fate and bad luck got in the way. At that very moment that I was going to give him a piece of my mind, I felt a prick on my neck and the world went dark.

**Hahahahaha! What happens? Who drugged Nightwing? Will you keep reading? This questions will all be answered in chapter 2 if enough people REVIEW! Of course this is my first fiction so I'm ok with just one review if that's not too much to ask :) Oh and if anyone has any ideas for a cover, PLEASE PLEASE tell me because I have no artistic skill. Thanks!**

Hi guys. So I can't figure out how to enter a new chapter, so this'll have to do. So yeah! Read on minions...

_**Nightwing's POV**_

I woke up groggy and well yeah just groggy. The Team was bound and gagged around me and also (of course) unconscious. _Its a damn good thing Batman built up my drug immune system... wait a second where is Batman? And the kid? Whats going on here!? _I took a few deep breaths to steady my thoughts and started to work my way out of the bonds that held me. Within seconds they were gone, and I was up searching for Batman and the Little Me. _Now, where to start?_ Turns out that wasn't a very good question because right then I heard distressed yell-screams coming from a very close position. I was surprised that the screams retained a certain amount of manly dignity and I thank the poor sap for ungodly noise because it helped me locate him.

So I'm sure you can imagine my surprise (well no you probably can't) when I turned the corner I was walking down and saw a door. I know what your thinking. _"A door in a building? NO WAY!" _Well I'm not one of the best detectives in the world for nothing people! Anyways when I turned the knob, I was shell shocked to see-

**A/N MWHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, choke, cough* What shall happen? Why was this such a short chapter/add on mutant? Well if I ever learn how to add a chapter I guess you'll find out! I still don't know how to add chapies so HELP! Google is no use. If you want more, tell me! Just PM me or write a review that explains my level of stupidity. **

**Thanks! -The Author **


End file.
